


Parenthèse et point final

by Paillette



Series: Müesli [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paillette/pseuds/Paillette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il regardait la jeune femme endormie à côté de lui ; elle était vraiment sublime. Avec un petit sourire, il passa délicatement un doigt sur son épaule nue, repoussant un peu le drap qui la recouvrait pour continuer à parcourir sa peau douce et blanche.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthèse et point final

Il regardait la jeune femme endormie à côté de lui ; elle était vraiment sublime. Avec un petit sourire, il passa délicatement un doigt sur son épaule nue, repoussant un peu le drap qui la recouvrait pour continuer à parcourir sa peau douce et blanche.  
Elle bougea légèrement sans pour autant se réveiller. Il remplaça alors son doigt par sa bouche, déposant des myriades de baisers légers sur le dos de sa compagne. Après quelques minutes de ce manège, elle remua à nouveau avant de papillonner des paupières. Elle tourna le visage vers lui et lui sourit.

-Bonjour…, souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Bien dormi ?  
-Merveilleusement bien.

Un autre baiser. Toujours tendre mais plus profond. Beaucoup plus.  
La jeune femme se rapprocha et se fit glisser au dessus de lui, caressant le torse couturé de cicatrices de son amant, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Quand elle se redressa, il ne put qu'admirer la beauté de sa partenaire. Et que dire de ce corps tellement désirable. Il fit courir ses mains sur cet appel à la luxure qui le surplombait, s'attardant sur la poitrine menue, faisant s'accélérer la respiration de la jeune femme. Merlin, qu'elle était belle ainsi, les yeux mis clos, le souffle court, offerte à son regard appréciateur.

-Remus…

Et sa voix. Morgane, il se damnerait pour pouvoir l'entendre l'appeler ainsi chaque jour de sa vie.  
Il était fou. Fou d'elle, de son corps parfait, de son esprit acéré, de sa voix douce, de sa gentillesse et sa douceur.  
De ses mains qui actuellement faisaient de véritables miracles. La chaleur le submergeait, il se sentait fondre sous les caresses érotiques de son amante.

-Oh, Lily…

Il repoussa le loup qui essayait de prendre le dessus puis, délicatement, il la renversa sur le matelas, inversant leurs positions.  
Cette fois, le baiser se fit fiévreux, quémandeur, empli de désir pur.  
Il sentait la jeune femme de plus en plus impatiente ; elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais il la maintenait doucement. Néanmoins, il avait lui aussi beaucoup de mal à gardé son sang-froid, le désir pulsant dans ses veines, accélérant son rythme cardiaque mais il voulait prendre son temps, profiter du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble.  
Tendrement, il parcourait le corps de Lily de ses lèvres ; son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes. Il chérissait ce corps et il entendait bien le lui prouver une fois de plus. Puis sa langue prit la relève de ses lèvres, traçant des arabesques humides sur le peau laiteuse de sa compagne. Laquelle compagne ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand il vint goûter à son intimité. Un gémissement qui n'était que le premier d'une longue série qui eut pour effet d'attiser le feu qui couvait dans le bas-ventre du jeune homme.  
Il remonta le long du corps de son amante et captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres alors qu'il se fondait lentement en elle. Il approfondit son baiser lorsqu'il la sentit enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos.  
Leurs souffles erratiques se mêlaient en même temps que leurs gémissements devenaient plus profonds et que leurs mouvements se faisaient plus urgents, presque confus.

***

Même là, les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur, essayant de récupérer un peu de souffle après leurs ébats, elle lui semblait la plus belle femme sur Terre.

-Je t'aime, Remus.

Il se crispa légèrement avant de lui répondre, un sourire triste jouant sur ses lèvres encore rouge de leurs baisers enflammés.

-Je sais…

Il déposa un baiser léger sur son front et se leva après avoir enfiler son jean qui traînait au pied du lit.

-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu n'as qu'à aller prendre ta douche pendant ce temps.

***

Il était assis à la table de la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées, une cigarette à la main quand elle le rejoignit, les cheveux encore humide de la douche gouttant sur son chemiser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus ? Tu as l'air triste tout à coup.  
-Ce n'est rien… Enfin…  
-Oui ?  
-Je pensais à nous. On ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça.  
-Remus…  
-Non, Lily, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Tu sais qu'on ne devrait même pas être ensemble en ce moment.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se blottir contre lui. Il savait qu'ils allaient en souffrir tous les deux, mais il devait le faire.

-Lily, il faut qu'on arrête là.  
-C'est trop tard pour arrêter, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, même si je savais qu'il ne le fallait pas. Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour maintenant.  
-Et James ? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?  
-Tu sais bien que ça ne va plus entre nous. On se dispute constamment. D'ailleurs, on ne se voit plus que pour s'engueuler avant qu'il parte bouder chez Sirius.  
-Et Harry ? Il a besoin de vous deux.  
-Je n'empêcherai jamais James de le voir.  
-Lily…  
-Remus, c'est toi que j'aime. Toi que je veux. Seulement toi.  
-Je suis désolé, Lily, mais je ne peux pas faire ça à James. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je t'aime. Vraiment. Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. On n'aurait même pas dû commencer cette relation.  
-Mais…

Il serra dans ses bras la jeune femme en pleurs, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-C'est le mieux à faire, crois-moi, Lily… Tu devrais rentrer maintenant.

***  
***

Il regardait les dégâts qu'il avait causé dans son salon. La lampe était brisée, même chose pour le miroir. Des livres avaient volé dans tous les sens, jonchant désormais le sol, ouverts, parfois même déchirés. Une chaise était fracturée, la table renversée.  
Mais il ne s'en souciait pas.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu faire preuve d'égoïsme pour une fois dans sa vie ? Pourquoi l'avait-il renvoyée chez elle ?  
Il l'avait envoyée à la mort.  
Elle était morte. Par sa faute. Il l'avait tuée !  
Et dire qu'il aurait pu la sauver si facilement. Il aurait suffit qu'il pense à lui plutôt qu'aux autres une seule fois dans sa vie. Il aurait suffi qu'il lui dise de rester avec lui. Qu'il ne l'oblige pas à retourner auprès de James.  
C'était comme s'il l'avait livrée lui-même à Voldemort.  
Il se haïssait. Il avait tué la femme qu'il aimait. Le matin même, il la tenait entre ses bras, et maintenant, elle est partie. Jamais plus il ne la verrait.  
Il attrapa la bouteille de Pur-Feu qu'il avait presque terminée et la jeta contre le mur en face de lui dans un cri de fureur, des larmes de rage roulant le long de ses joues avant de s'effondrer sur le carrelage.


End file.
